RvB Shonen ai Fanfic
by Sentra
Summary: A little ficcie based on our favorite interent series.... please, don't shoot me, it was all tomeka's doing!


Rvb s-la-sh

...well, _shonen ai_ at least

RvB (c) Rvb. blue soldier cowered behind the boulder, stray rock fragments showering around him. He looked over at his team mate, watching Tucker motion at him.

"Caboose! Get over here!"

Caboose shook his head, slouching down, arms attempting to protect his face. He could feel Tucker glaring at him; and the private only slouched lower. Vaguely, he heard Tucker swear, dashing back to Caboose's side.

"Damnit Caboose, let's go!" Tucker pulled Caboose up a little, dragging the other blue with him to one of the larger cracks in the canyon walls. The bullet spray continued as they hid in their covering.

As the two leaned against the rock's smooth surface, Tucker looking back the way they'd come. Caboose, however, found his attention caught elsewhere "Uh.. Tucker?"

The teal private didn't turn, his gaze fixated on the ones firing at hem. "What do you want, Caboose?"

"There is something... that you should see." He said, his words halting.

Tucker glared at him "What - "

Caboose pointed, a large beast now towering over them. Tucker mumbled something profane under his breath, taking a step back. The beast roared, swiping at them. Caboose flinched, trying to make himself small where he was and Tucker groaned, trying to move him out of the way of the monster's reaching arm. He succeeded only in being violently thrown aside by the roaming limbs.

His body knocked into Caboose, taking them both down, and Caboose struggled to get them both back up. "Tucker! Tucker! Please get up!"

The monster leaned over then, grabbing the still teal body. As Tucker was lifted away, Caboose made a grab for him, latching on to his dangling left arm. He kicked at the monster's hand, metal toes bruising the scaly flesh.

The beast cried out, shaking him about wildly, clawing at him with its other hand. It enclosed around his ankle, and Caboose swallowed as he was held upside down. And then, as he was swung downwards -

xxxxxx

Black and blue swirled hazily around Caboose as he struggled awake. He slowly tried to focus on what remained outside his helmet, but it remained oddly blurry.

He reached up to clear his vision, but his hand wouldn't move. In fact... It felt as though it was being smashed.

Or pinned.

As his senses returned, Caboose drew his knees up under him and sat up, the area finally coming in focus. His side burned as he moved, and he found Tucker laying next to him.

"Tucker?" he called, as his mind scrambled to remember what had happened.

"Caboose!"Caboose blinked at the voice that had come back. That was not Tucker; that was - "Church?"

The radio hissed a moment, before Church responded, livid as ever. "Caboose! Where the _Hell_ have you been?"

"I have been... Here?" Caboose frowned, trying to recall where 'here' was.

"...Caboose. Where's Tucker."

"He is here too!"

It was quiet for a moment, and faintly, Caboose could hear Church yelling over Tucker's headset.

"Church... Tucker is sleeping." Caboose whispered to him, once the airways were silent.

It seemed to take Church a moment to collect his words. "Caboose. I'm tracking your headset. Make sure you leave it on. I'm coming."

"Okay Church."

"Caboose. I need you to try and wake Tucker up."

Caboose nodded, oblivious to the fact Church could not see him.

"Tucker. Church says nap time is over..."

Wincing a bit, Caboose moved so he was leaning over his comrade.

Large teeth marks denting his armor, but from what Caboose could see, none had gotten though.

"..Tucker"

Caboose poked him once, but he didn't move. The younger blue pulled at the tiny metal clasps holding the helmet on, and removed it.

The left side of Tucker's face was matted in drying blood, and Caboose bit his lip, calling out to his teammate.

Seeing as there was no response, Caboose removed his own helmet. He leaned down so that his head hovered above Tucker's lips, listening for anything. The soft movement of air warmed his ear, signaling he still breathed.

Caboose poked Tucker again, this time receiving a light moan for his efforts.

"TuckerTuckerTuckerTuckerTuckerTuckerTuckerTucker-"

"ow..." he whispered back, wincing at Caboose's hyper-ish calling of his name.

Caboose smiled as Tucker awkwardly attempted to sit up. "I am very much glad that-"

"-What happened?"

Caboose's smile faltered, as did his talking. "The monster? Do you not remember the Monster?"

"Um.. Yeah. I remember." He looked at Caboose, blinking a couple times in the unfiltered light. "You okay Caboose?"

"I am happy to say, I have seen no monster since I woke up!"

Tucker gave Caboose a blank look. "Uh. Okay. That's good." By now, he'd managed to sit up at least, but it didn't look like he was very comfortable. And he'd noted that Caboose hadn't answered his question. Instead of asking again, he warily eyed his comrade, looking for any reasons Caboose might have wanted to change the topic.

Caboose looked at him right back, not totally sure why Tucker was staring at him.- "Um.. Tucker-"

"It bit you..."

"It... It did?" Caboose blinked, now looking at Tucker confused. He didn't recall being bitten...

Tucker point to Caboose's torso with an armored hand. Caboose looked down, wincing a bit as his own hand came across the dull burning feeling, it flaming back at the contact.

Between the torso and hip joints to his armor was a minor tooth puncture.

"Does it hurt?"

"Eh. Now it does... Yeah. It's really hurting now..." Caboose whined, biting his lip as the pain started to poke into him. "Very much hurting now!"

"Calm down." Tucker said, scooting closer, and scrunching down to try and look at it. "I can't see it... Your amour's in the way..."

Caboose's eyebrows where furrowed together as he pouted a little, trying to move the amour for Tucker to see.

"Uh.. Caboose. You might need to ... Take the top off at least."

Caboose looked at him, but he was straight-faced, and didn't seem to be attempting to trick him in to something stupid... this time... Caboose frowned, unclamping the shoulder locks to pull the metal away. Mentally, he was relived Tucker was inspecting his hand at the moment – he felt awkward enough with out the other man watching him. After those came the arm protections, and Caboose smiled at how light his arms now felt.

He fumbled with the tiny black zipper along his spine, unable to get a good grip on it.

Tucker suddenly snickered, and Caboose glared at him for watching. The teal soldier reached out, his right hand closing on the tiny metal, and sliding it down.

Caboose jerked a little had the movement down his back and Tucker kept with his soft snickering.

"Don't laugh at me..." Caboose warned softly and Tucker withdrew his hand.

"Oh, play nice Caboose..."

Caboose pulled at the black fabric, having to take his arms completely out so they could see the injury. His undershirt was damp from sweat and blood, and he pulled the end up it up, peeling it away from the opening in his flesh.

"Go ahead and take that off too Caboose. We'll use it to bandage you up..."

Caboose felt his face heat up, and he new from Tucker's reaction he was blushing. Tucker had to turn away to snicker, trying to not make Caboose more uncomfortable, but finding entirely too amusing.

When the teal clad one felt he could control himself, he turned back, straight face in place. Caboose had removed the shirt, and had it in his lap at the moment.

"It's not really the best thing to use..." he trailed off, looking at the less then clean fabric.

"eh, we'll do it right later. Let's just stop the bleeding, okay?" Caboose nodded, and Tucker bent to look at his side again.

"Is it bad?"

"Nah... It's just a little bit. You'll be fine."

Tucker took the shirt, and tore it in strips. But he did the most oddest of ways. Instead of pulling it between his two hands, he held it in his teeth, and pulled with his right hand.

Caboose didn't say anything at first, as they concentrated on bandaging him up first. He held his arms out in front of him as Tucker wound the torn fabric around his abdomen. The two ends remained to be tied, and Caboose glanced at his one handed friend. Tucker was biting his lip, as if trying to find a way to try them as well.

Caboose lowered his arms, tying it himself. He noted Tucker relaxed at little, in relief. _He doesn't want me to know..._ Caboose frowned at the other man.

"What?" Tucker looked at him concerned; not yet releasing Caboose knew he was trying to hide something...

"What's wrong with your hand?"

Tucker held out his right hand, eyes down cast; his manner suddenly almost guilty, as he tried to indirectly avoid Caboose's question. "Nothing."

Caboose slid his arms inside his jumpsuit again, looking at Tucker with a raised eyebrow. "Did you hurt your left hand?"

Tucker actually growled as Caboose reached over, turning to keep his left arm out of reach. Caboose... Well, he wasn't going to let that stop him, and he tried to reach out for Tucker's arm.

Tucker turned away again, but since they were both still sitting, it only ended in Caboose knocking him flat. He winced as his back came in contact with the ground and Caboose was quick to pull him back up. The younger man looked at him worried as Tucker didn't say anything, just sat there with a grimace on his face.

Tucker still didn't say anything as Caboose worked to metal plating away, only whimpering slightly. The reaction unnerved the younger one, more used to Tucker's bitching than this silent beaten sound.

Caboose slid the zipper down, biting his lip at the single colour that glared up at him. Tucker flinched at little as Caboose peeled half dried fabric away, looking at the devil's playground on Tucker's back.

Caboose traced around the worst of it against what was Tucker's left shoulder blade. "Does it hurt?" Even as the question left his lips he frowned at himself. _Okies, that was a_/iduhi_question there. . ._

"No.. Not at all..." The response was bitter as Tucker scrunched up at Caboose's touch.

_I can't fix this..._Caboose smiled at the replay of an old memory. "Liar."

Tucker looked over his shoulder briefly, flashing Caboose a pained smile. He turned away just as quickly though, not able to keep the mood as it was. "We need to find Church..."

"He is already coming." Caboose carefully began to zip the fabric back up. _I want to do something to help..._

"Really?" Tucker looked over again, but still didn't like that position and turned forward again.

"Yeah. I talked to him while you where sleeping..." _Help...How can I help?..._ Caboose straightened the black cloth as he finished with the zipper. "Tucker..."

"Hmm?"

_Mom used to kiss '_ouchies_' to make them feel better..._Caboose forgot what he'd meant to say as he softly kissed the blood dampened material.

Tucker jumped a bit, turning to see what Caboose is doing. If he planned on asking, he never got a chance, as a red faced rookie moved from his back to his turned face, lips pressing against his. Tucker wasn't sure how to react, but seeing Caboose leaning into him, eye pressed tightly closed, he could help but smile into the clumsy kiss.

Caboose seemed to loose what thoughtless courage he's had, and he pulled away. They both were red and looking at the ground. But while Caboose struggled to calm his heart and mind, Tucker grinned. He turned around so he was facing Caboose, and leaned in, capturing Caboose's lips in his again.

Before it could become any deeper, Caboose groaned, the radio in he helmet capturing both their attentions. Though a brief distraction it was, the moment was lost as they broke off, looking at each other awkwardly.

Caboose looked away first, reaching over for his helmet. He jerked it on, trying to hide from Tucker at the moment.

As he talked to Church, who said he was almost to them, but it was sounding more like he was lost, Tucker rested his head against Caboose's shoulder. Almost instantly he seemed to fall asleep, his left arm still hanging limp at his side.

As Caboose said good bye to Church again, he took his helmet back off. He looked at the head resting on him, and smiled, though he couldn't exactly pin down what was making him so happy.

He pulled the jumpsuit sleeve down a bit, gathering some slack between his fingers, before wetting it with his tongue. Grinning contently, he dabbed at the drying blood on Tucker's sleeping face, cheerfully waiting for Church to find them.

He wasn't sure what this would mean for them, but at the moment. He could care less.

Notes:

Okay.. I blame Artimischan -  
With loving blame of course

It's not really slash, more Shonen-ai, which I prefer, but I admit, I'm ready to be massacred.

Some things that may get pondered upon, that I wanted to clarify:

Why:  
CxT ≈ C+T - because I know everyone _loves_ math, and hardly anyone will understand that -.-

The Monster/the injures/ect...:  
Think, SW's Rancor. And the reason it didn't reappear, and I know this wasn't explained at all, Tucker woke up, and dragged himself and Caboose out of the monster's lair after it tried to eat them, and consequently gave up b/c of the armor. But- He was hurting, and passed out along the way. Caboose woke up soon after.

Their armor set up:  
Um.. I've never played halo, and having no mechie type knowledge, but I'm assuming the amour probably works much like stormtroopers, with a black underlining jumpsuit and then amour plates that connect to each other or something to that effect.  
... wow.. yet a second SW reference -.- shame Ep. I-III was so awful...

Tucker's injures:  
Episode 38... and Tucker seems to have a higher pain tolerance. That's the once thing he _doesn't_ complain about a lot. As opposed to his constant complaining on everything else... that, and I was little disappointed that he was poof all better... I like the angsty ness... I wrote a thing for that too... but it sucks even more than this did .

Church's speech pattern:  
Yes, Church does start off every sentence to Caboose by using his name... why? Caboose reminds me of a puppy, and when training dogs, you're supposta say their name before any commands, to make sure they're listening to you...

okay... this was writen by Tomeka! She wants me to post it!

Now, I really need to work on TBSB -.-


End file.
